As such type of a conventional liquid crystal display device, the one described in the Patent Literature 1, for example, has been known. The liquid crystal display device described in the Patent Literature 1 comprises an upper glass substrate that is a pair of insulating substrates sealing a liquid crystal, a substantially rectangular liquid crystal display element that forms a display portion by providing transparent electrodes on the inside surface of a lower glass substrate, a circuit board that is conductively connected to the liquid crystal display element through a plurality of metal lead terminals, that is, connecting members, and a conductive part comprising a substantially frame-shaped conductive pattern formed so as to surround the transparent electrodes, wherein the plurality of lead terminals are provided along one end edge of the lower glass substrate, and the conductive part is formed in a substantially frame shape on the inside surface of the lower glass substrate so as to avoid the disposed positions of the lead terminals.
Further, in this case, an upper polarizing plate is affixed to the upper surface of the upper glass substrate, and a lower polarizing plate is affixed to the lower surface of the lower glass substrate, so that when a voltage is applied to a part where the transparent electrodes provided on both glass substrates are overlapped, alignment of the liquid crystal changes in that part, and light is blocked or transmitted by the upper polarizing plate and lower polarizing plate, enabling display with the liquid crystal. For example, when a liquid crystal display device is applied to a vehicle instrument, vehicle information such as a vehicle speed and engine speed is displayed on the liquid crystal display device.